PD
by chymom
Summary: Parents Day is a day that grown ups help change children's lives. What happens at this years Parents Day that helps chance Parker's life? You will need to read to find out. This story is Not part of any of my other Bones stories. The rating is to be safe later on. This is my version to Dream4aSleepyZombie.
1. The Start

Title: The Start

Series:PD

People: Parker, Bones, Booth, Rebecca, and Oc

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people, places, or things you already know.

Rating:G

Summary: A day Parker has been waiting all year for is cominimg up.

Beta: Me

A/N: This story is my version of Parents Day story that was written to go with Dream4aSleepyZombie.

Any thing in the () is remembering in this chapter.

For this story lets say Hanna never happened.

The Start

It had been a normal school day for Parker Booth until the last few minutes of school. His teacher Mr Green was giving out Homework and reminders for the next few days.

"In two weeks we will be having Parents Day. Please have your mom or dad sign and return this to us by this Friday." Mr Green kept talking about other reminders.

"Great sleep day is cominimg up!" one of the kids next to Parker had loudly whispered. However Parker hadn't heard anything else the kid had said. He was lost in his own thoughts.

(Last year the school had only given parents a four day notice about Parents Day or PD as Parker himself called it. Ever year since kindergarten his mom had gone with him. Now that he was in the second grade He wanted some one special to come with him. It was actually two special people but normally when he found one the other was close by.

"Dr Brennan" He heard as she answered his call.

"Hey Dr Bones"

"Good Afternoon Parker. Are you alright?" No matter when he called she always asked first if he was alright.

"I'm alright. Friday we have a day where grown ups come in and talk about there jobs. I was wondering if you would come."

"It's Parker,( he had heard her say), have you spoken to your dad about this yet?"

"Not yet he is my next call." However Parker like everyone else knew where Bones is normally his dad was close behind especially before dark.

"Why don't you ask him right now then?" He didn't get a chances to respond before his fathers voice came over the line.

"Hey buddy, is everything alright?" Hearing his dads normal questions he laughed quietly to himself. Leave it to his dad to ask the same question that his partner had just asked.

"I'm Okay. Dad, PD is cominimg up. I was wondering if you and Dr Bones could come this year."

"Don't you normal take your mom?"

"Yea, but can't you guys come this year, please?"

"When is it this year?"

"This Friday." Parker could hear the small intake of breath his father made.

"I'm sorry buddy, Bones and I are out of town on a case. Even if we get the bad guys there's no way we would make it home in time."

"I understand" The sadness at his father not being able to do something barely in his voice.

"How about you take your mom this year. When i get home Ill talk to her about me coming next year?"

"Dr Bones too?" He asked a little of the sadness leaving his voice.

"We will see what's going on then but, let me talk to your mom then we'll go from there, okay?" It was then his mom had called him for dinner.

"Alright see you soon. Tell Dr Bones bye for me. Moms calling me."

"I will buddy.")

This year he had a two week notice. He only hoped that would give his dad and Dr Bones enough time to come. Later on that night as he and his mom ate she asked the question he had been waiting on.

"How was your day?" Rebecca asked as they ate.

"I got an A on my Math test and a B on my History quiz."

"That's great son!" The pride for her son clearly coming out in her voice. "Any thing else going on?"

"PD is in two weeks." Taking a deep breath he selected his next words carefully." Mom, I know you normally come, but this year can Dr Bones and dad come?" Holding his breath he waited on her answer.

A/N: Next time Rebecca will give her answer. And later on a year isn't just 365 days. It's 365 new chances at what you want.

I apologize to the wonderful people who helped me with a different take on this story. It was betad and ready to post. Then instead of my dog ate it. My computer ate it. So this one is all new. For this reason my post maybe a few days in between.

As always any and all honest feedback is welcome.


	2. Dinner and more

Title: Dinner and More

Series:PD 2/?

Rating:G

Disclaimer: I don't own the places, people, and things you already know.

People: Rebecca, Booth,Bones, and Parker

Summary: Rebecca's answer and a little back ground of why.

Beta: me

A/N : ()this is a memory.

I know Rebecca isn't as she is in the show but, for this story lets say her protection of her son out weights her common since a bit.

Dinner and More

Rebecca had known this day was coming. She had been dreading it since three days after last years Parents Day.

("Becca, how are you?" Her ex asked as she answered his call.

"What can I do for you Seeley?"

"Parker called and asked if Bones and I could have come to his PD this year?"

"What was so much more important then your sons happiness that kept you away?" she spat her words into the phone.

"I was in Canada..."

"What were you doing in Canada? Isn't that a bit out of your jurisdiction?"

"There were some remains found there."

"Great some old remains were more important then our son?"

"Bones had found out the remains had been tampered with and officers asked for the FBI to help seeing as the only get Bones if I'm there."

"That's right every were she goes you do too?"

"Not always besides its not like that. Bones loves Parker as well. If we could have left we would have."

"But you just couldn't leave her side for a few days to come see our SON?"

"Rebecca, I'm not sure what I have done to upset you but its clear something was. Care to tell me what I did this time?"

"Nothing, like always..."

"Rebecca, we've been over this I'm as active in Parker's life as I can be." hearing this she thought well that's going to change.

"What ever the problem I'm sure you will tell me later. The reason I called was to make sure it would be okay for Bones and I to go next year to PD."

"Why would I have a say you do what you want to any way."

"Cause your his mother and he and I needed to hear your okay with it."

"Its fine next years PD is all yours." Her raised voice said before she hung up on him.)

She took a few moments to remember and then put what she thought would be best for her son in her mind.

"Parker are you sure that's who you want to come? Cause Drew said he would be more then happy to go with us this year."

"Mom I love you and Drew both, but can it be dad and Bones this year please?"

She could tell in his voice that if she pushed just a bit more he would cave and do as she asked. But is that what he really wanted? After a long pause she looked over his head and spoke the words she knew he was waiting on.

"If your dad can make it alright. But, don't be too upset if/when he can't?"

"I'll call him after dinner and see! Thanks mom!"

"Why don't you give him till tomorrow after school. That way your not rushed to ask before bed, and he might be more able to know what his week will be like." The disappointment clear all over her sons face. However she needed to remind someone of a promise they made.

After making sure Parker was truly asleep. She quietly walked out of his room and into her own. Picking up her cell she hit the right speed dial to get who she wanted.

"Booth's phone" Rebecca knew the voice but asked anyway.

"Dr Brennan, is Seeley around?"

"He will be right here?" It took a minute before she heard the sound of her ex walking into the room.

"Rebecca, is Parker alright?" The panic not hidden at all in his voice.

"Parker is fine."

"Alright is there something else going on?"

"Not really, PD is in a few weeks. Just remember you asked for this." With out giving him a chance to respond she once again hung up on him.

That night she tossed and turned most of the night. The next morning Parker beat her up and was already eating a breakfast of toast eggs and milk. It took her a moment but she saw another plate sitting on the table with a cup of coffee beside it.

"Is this for me?" She asked kissing his head good morning.

"This is my way of saying Thanks for understanding!" breakfasts was finished with both mother and son feeling more at ease.

"Alright why don't you get your thinks while I clear the table?"

It didn't take them long to finish up their own jobs and meet at the main outside door to head out for the day.

"Remember, to call your dad right after school. I'll see you at dinner." Her words following him out the car.

"Love you, mom."

"Love you son."

She stayed in her car until she saw his backpack disappear behind the main doors. Driving off in her car Rebecca hoped that her son wouldn't be hurt.

A/N: Will Parker be hurt? And later why's Rebecca so distanced?

Thank you to everyone who has read and will read this story. Any and all honest feedback is welcome.


	3. A Reminder

Title: A Reminder

Series: PD 3/?

People: Parker, Booth, Bones, and Oc's

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.

Rating: G

Summary: Booths gives and gets a few reminders.

Beta: Me

A Reminder

Looking up from his phone Booth noticed that his partner was no longer in the room. Hearing her voice singing he knew she was one of two places. Since he didn't hear the sound of water running he headed towards the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" She asked without looking up from the fruit bowl in front of her.

"Yes, do you remember last year when Parks asked us to Come to his school to talk about our jobs?"

"Yes, we couldn't make it. You told him to take Rebbeca and you would talk to her about us going next year."

"I don't know if you would call what I did talking. It was more of me listening to her yell. But, she had told me we could go this year."

"Is that day cominig up soon?"

"In two weeks. She was reminding me so we would be there."

"Why didn't Parker call then?"

"I think Becca was just reminding me."

"Alright, are you sure you still want me to join the both of you?"

"Bones"

"Booth, it is called Parents Day right?"

"Yes, unless Parks is talking about it then its PD. Besides your not only special to me but to my son as well. And Bones we BOTH want you there."

"Is Rebecca alright with this?"

"Bones, it doesn't matter if she is or not. Your too big of a part of my life! It's time everyone knew it. That includes the mother of my child and the child himself."

During the conversation Booths arms had made there way around her waist. As his lips had found there favorite places on her neck. Forgetting about the fruit the only sound heard for the rest of the night was of a happy couple.

After school the next day Booth's cell rang out with "Dad oh where can my daddy be." It had been a surprise a few months back when Parker had been showing Bones how to make her own ring tones. It at first had been a pain but, now he enjoyed hearing it. It meant his son was calling.

"Hey, Buddy. Are you alright?"

"Yea dad. I'm fine. What are you and Bones doing next Friday?"

"As far as I know just boring old paper work. Unless we get a case."

"It's PD that day. Mr Green gave me some forms for you and Bones to sign. I have to give them back to him this Friday."

"How about you have it with you when you come to Science Club tomorrow. I'll drop by after club and Bones can sign it while your there?"

"Great idea dad! Love you! Tell Bones I said hello." With that the call was dropped.

As it turned out the team got a case early the next morning. However, the partners made sure let both there bosses know they were taking the Friday after next off. They had been in the field most of the day but, made time to run by the lab and see Parker.

Friday mid morning Booths phone started singing Pink Floyd's Schools out for ever. Knowing that it was his sons school Booth quickly answered the call.

"Booth"

"Is this special agent Booth? Parker Booths father?" The caller asked.

"Yes, is he alright? Did something happen?"

"No, Parker is fine. I'm his teacher Mr Green. I was just making sure that you and a Dr Brennan will be joining us next Friday."

"Yes, unless that would be a problem."

"No problem. We like to check with the person or persons on the form to make sure there names hadn't just been written down."

Booth hadn't looked over the form but, Bones had and told him that was one of the reasons why they had, had to sign the form. However, right now the two most important people in his life were safe and they had a case.

"Thank You for your time Agent Booth. I look forward to meeting the both of you then."

A/N: Do things go as planned? And later how does a fitness center help Rebecca?

Thank you to everyone who has and will read this. Any and all honest feedback is welcome!


	4. Change of Venue

Title: Change of Venue

Series: PD 4/?

People: Parker, Rebecca, Booth, Bones, and Oc

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.

Rating: G

Summary: Word of mouth can change things quickly. How quickly lets find out.

A/N: This is not something that would normally happen. However, the sad truth is it some times does.

Change of Venue

"I can't believe that The Dr Brennan will be in your classroom on Friday!" Another teacher loudly whispered to Mr Green as they walked into the main office.

"Are you talking about the writer, teacher, and Dr Brennan who works with the FBI?" Another teacher asked joining the pair.

"That would be her. She will be coming in with Parker Booths father." Mr Green told them as the head teacher walked by them.

"Dr Brennan will be here?" She asked drawing the rooms attention.

"Yes, next Friday. She will be here for Parents Day." Mr Green told her as she joined the now small group of teachers.

"This is GREAT!" A parent exclaimed.

"I didn't know she had any kids." Another spoke.

"Sir, my child is in a higher grade. If I give you something do you think she might sign it for me?" Another parent asked.

For the rest of the day and part of Monday Mr Green was asked to have something signed, a picture made of, or simply for the chance to meet one of his guest. It was quickly getting out of hand. To Mr Greens surprise it wasn't only parents that were asking him. It seemed every where he went the word had gotten there first. After lunch on Tuesday Mr Green had, had enough and went to talk with the head teacher. Turns out this had been the best thing. She had gotten special permission to hold this years Parents Day in the school's GYM. This way everyone got a chance to hear from all the speakers. It was decide that each person would be given ten minutes to speak then up to ten minutes to answer questions.

The night before PD was like he night before Christmas for Parker. After a call to both his dad and Bones to make sure they were coming and countless hours of tossing and turning sleep finally came to him around midnight.

"Parker, wake up. You don't want to be late for school today?" His mom spoke from his door way. The morning routines were done in no time and soon the two were heading towards school.

"Parker, your sure that you don't want me to stay? Drew said all we needed to do was call and he would come today." Rebecca asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Thanks mom, but they gave me their words. Dad is picking Bones up on his way." He said scooting around in his seat belt.

"Alright, but if something changes just call mine or Drew's cell's we'll be her ASAP." The rest of the ride to school she listened to him telling her about all the things he couldn't wait to show Bones and his dad.

"Love you" Parker yelled as he flew out of the car.

"Love you too! Have fun." Her own words following the dust he had left behind. As normal she waited until his backpack was in the doors before driving off.

"There are a lot of people here today." Bones stated not fifteen minutes after Parker arrived at school. Hearing her words Booths eyes shot around the over flowing parking lots of his sons school.

"Maybe some are just late dropping their kids off today. Besides from what little I do know about today it's suppose to only be Park's class we will be talking to."

"What are you looking for?" Bones asked as she watched her partner searching his pockets.

"I need to get something from the SUV. I'll meet you in the office."

"Alright, but don't be too long. It will be harder to find his room with out you."

"Go on I'll be right behind you." His words were matched by a kiss to her cheek.

Without really looking at the people she passed Bones quickly made her way towards the main office. However, it wasn't until later on that she found out how big of a mistake she had made.

"Is it true this year that we're meeting in the gym instead of the rooms?" A person in front of Booth said as he was making his way back into the school.

"Yep, all because some writer and her partner will be joining us this year?" The person beside her spat.

It was then that Booth noticed the others around him had loads of papers and books. At first look he thought they were for their own talks. A closer look showed him that some of them also had a copy of his partners books. Noticing this he quickened his steps to reach his partners side.

A/N: What happens when Booth makes it to Bones side? Later on when a good mother sees something wrong what happens?

Thank you to everyone who has and will read this story! Any and all honest feedback is welcome!


	5. Parents Day

Title: Parents Day

Series: PD 5/?

Rating: G

People:Booth, Parker, Bones, and Oc

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.

Summary: What happens when Booth gets to Bones? How does PD work for Parker?

Beta: My Ipad and I

A/N:The points of view change a lot in this chapter. Just giving you a heads up. This chapter is a bit long but Booth, Parker, and Bones wouldn't let me break it up.

Parents Day

When Booth found Bones she was heading out of the main office. She was closely followed by another person.

"Dr Brennan, may I show you the way to the GYM?" Booth heard the lady ask as they both walked out into the lobby area.

"Thank you. But, my partner should be here anytime. He asked me to meet him near the office." Bones then forced a small smile at the lady as she walked away. Being by herself Bones made her way to the small bench outside the office doors. She had just sat down when a shadow was cast on her.

"I take it you have heard that we won't be in Parker's classroom this year." He said as her eyes met his.

"Yes, but why the change? I thought you said it would only be his class we would be speaking to?" It had always been a mystery to both of the Booths how Bones could be a great college teacher but hate croweds at the same time.

After finding their way to the gym they noticed it didn't take long for it to be filled with students and families. Looking around Booth noticed the number of people in the area that were giving talks was the same as the ones sitting around the gym.

"As you may have noticed we will be doing things a bit different this year for Parents Day." The head teacher was saying on stage when Booth looked towards the front of the gym.

"Remember childeren these people are taking time away from their jobs to be here today. Lets show them and each other the respect we know you have. Each person will be given ten minutes to talk. And up to another ten minutes for questions from the room. We would like to start with the kindergarten parents." The head teacher spoke a few more minutes about the day before turning the microphone over to the first speaker.

The people had a small verity of jobs. Most worked in food, a chain store (Walmart), or sat behind a computer in an office all day. There were a few nurses, cops, and even three in the Armed Forces. By lunch time most of the third grade parents had talked.

"We have heard about some interesting fields of work this morning. Right now its time to meet some more people important in the children's life's. Due to the large number of people here today we ask that the teachers go a grade at a time to the lunchroom. Keep in mind staff and parents that we only have one hour to get everyone fed and have a bathroom break before we start back."

The smaller grades ate in the lunchroom. Most of the upper grades teachers had chosen to take the kids and families to their classrooms. However, Mr Green chose to eat at the out side picnic area just out side the lunchroom doors. Looking around Bones became more impressed with Parker. Unlike some of his other class mates he ate before speaking, kept his mouth closed as he ate, was polite to others around him, and finished his food before talking with them about what he wanted to do next weekend. It was going to be Booths weekend and from the sounds of it, it was going to be a busy one.

"If you will give me your trash I'll toss it on my way to the restroom." Bones told the Booth guys standing up and gathering her own trash.

"Do you need help?" Booth asked also standing to help get his and Parker's trash. Bones knew that he meant finding the location but she couldn't help the ghost of a smile that lit up her face.

"Bones, no thoughts like that in my sons school." Booth lustfully whispered in her ear as she took the trash from him. It hadn't taken her long to find where she needed and to get out. On her way back to her Booth boys Mr Green stopped her a moment.

"Dr Brennan thank you for taking the time from your busy schedule to be here today." He told her stopping in front of her.

"It's my pleasure Mr Green. I had told Parker last year I would do my best to be here this year." She answered walking around him.

"I know you are a busy doctor with your classes, writing, and FBI work. But I was wondering if you get a chance maybe we could have dinner sometime. I could get your opinion on the Science that we will be teaching the rest of the year." He kept talking for a moment or two more while Bones thought back to this morning when she had first met Mr Green.

"Hello, I'm Mr Green may I help you?" He had said passing them in the hallway on their way to the gym.

"Mr Green, I'm Agent Booth and this is Dr Brennan." Booth had said. Normally Bones would have said she could talk for herself but she kept quiet today.

"Welcome, thank you both for taking the time to be here today." Mr Green said his eyes only leaving Bones face when he shook her hand. The way he smiled after looking at her hands made her sick to her stomach.

"It's our pleasure to be here. Is there a certain place we should sit today?" Bones asked after waving back to Parker.

"Where are my manners? Right this way please." As he lead them to the area he placed his hand on the small of Bones back. It took less then a second to feel her stiffen at his touch.

"Thank you Mr Green." Bones said sitting in the first seat she could get to.

"You are more then welcome Dr Brennan. I'm looking forward to hearing what you have to share with us." He said before walking to join the other teachers near the kids.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you Bones." Booth joked once the teacher was out of ear shot.

"Booth, just because we are in an elementary school doesn't mean you have to act like a child." Bones had said with her eyes towards the stage. She heard him laugh and chose not to turn towards him.

The feel of Mr Greens hand on her arm brought Bones out of her memory. Saying the first thing that came to her mind she turned and caused his hand to let go.

"Mr Green! Today is Parents Day correct?"

"Yes"

"Then it should mean that since I'm here that I'm a parent to a student then right?" Bones wasn't sure why she was using Parker's friendship with her this way. But she wasn't going to let this teacher give Booth or Parker any idea that she wasn't happy or over the moon as Parker would say to be with them.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was just wanting to get your opinion on the information I, I mean we will be teaching the rest of the year." If he hadn't winked at her or worse yet touched her arm again she might have believed him.

"Mr Green, My Partner and I would be happy to look over anything you will be teaching the children in this school. Right now there are two Booths waiting on me." This time he let her pass him with out following her.

However neither of them saw the woman on her cell as they both passed her. The woman hadn't spoke to them either as she sent an email to a close friend before rejoining her own family.

"Here she is dad!" Parker told his father as Bones joined them.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked noticing her mask was firmly in place.

"Its taken care of! Now what's next for PD Parker?" Bones asked changing the subject.

"Students and guest we will be starting the last half of Parents Day in ten minutes. If you will be joining us in the gym please start making your way back." The head teachers voice said over the intercom.

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan are either of you in a hurry today?" The head teacher asked when they took their seats.

"No, we took the day off to be here for Parker today." Bones replied.

"Why" Booth asked.

"I know you two are next in line. But we have a few parents who need to get to work. Would you mind then if we put you two as last then?"

"Thats not a problem. " Booth answered after a quick glance at his partner.

"Thank you!" She said heading towards the stage.

"Students and guest once again thank you all for coming today. We have some parents that need to get to their jobs so for this afternoon I will let them introduce themselves and what grade there child or children are in." Walking off the stage she smiled at Mr Green's small group of teachers.

It was almost one when Booth noticed he and Bones only had two more people a head of them. As the last one took the stage Bones hand found Booths and squeezed it. When it was their turn the head teacher took the stage.

"We have two people left to talk. Before they come up teachers any child needing a rest room break now would be a good time." She told the crowd.

"This shouldn't be longer then five minutes." She told Booth with a smile on her face.

"It looks like you too, have someone with a crush on you." Bones teased him as the teacher walked off.

"Only her?" Booth asked winking at his partner.

"Maybe or maybe not the world may never know."

"Bones, where did you hear that?" He asked having a pretty good guess his son some how played a part in it.

"Don't ask, Don't tell."

"You do know what that really means right?"

"Yes Booth. But I will never understand what ones sexual preference has to do with fighting for and protecting our homeland!" Bones face took on a harden look.

"Is everyone ready to hear the last two speakers today?" The head teacher asked from the stage ending their conversation. Looking around both partners noticed that the small break had given the classes that hadn't been in the gym for most of afternoon a chance to rejoin them.

"At this time I will turn the stage over to Agent Booth." She told them as the room went silent.

"Hello, I'm Special Agent in charge Booth. There are a lot of steps to work out before you can reach my job. I spent years in school and in the Army. The things both of my jobs have taught me couldn't have happened if I hadn't had the basics. Now is the best time to set your mind to learning. The more you know now the easier other things will be to learn in life.

I won't lie doing my job isn't easy. If it was you all wouldn't need the FBI at all. But until that day comes I'm proud and honored to be here. The best way to tell you about my job is by answering any questions you might have. So with the schools permission I would love to answer your questions." Booth noticed the nod coming from the head teacher as he looked for raised hands. His sons hand had been the first one up. Which had made him and Bones both chuckle.

"Yes,Parker" Booth waited not really knowing what his son might want to ask.

"How did you end up working with Dr Brennan?" They had only ever told him bits and pieces of how they became the team they are today. Glancing at Bones then his son he started to tell the story of how she warmed her way into his working live many years ago. After ten more minutes it was Bones turn.

"My name is Dr Brennan. I have many jobs. Or as Parker says I wear many hats. I am a teacher, a scientist, work with all branches of Law Enforcement, and go on digs to find out about what life was like before you were here. A number of times my jobs over lap each other. An example Booth and I were in Canada last year with one of my students looking at a dig site. It looked to be really old. However my student and I found out that while yes the bones had been old they were placed there by someone only a few days before. Like my partner said I could tell you all day about my jobs, but if I don't know what you are interested in it would be a waste of our times. So Now are there any questions?" Parker's hand was up first. Once again making them smile and chuckle.

"What is the farthest places you have gone for a dig?" She took a a moment before answering. After she answered she told them about the one time she didn't get to study the dig cause of the murder on her and Booths plane. She didn't give any secrets away just the basics that the news had given on the case. Things were doing well for the first few minutes after that. However then a teacher asked about her books. It went down hill fast from there.

The questions started with is Booth the real life Andy from your books? To when you see them in bed is it from real life? That question brought Booth back to the small stage.

"Are there any more questions about Dr Brennan's and my jobs?" Seeing a few hands up he picked one.

"Are you two married?" That was the last straw for both partners. Booth was opening his mouth to say something but his son beat him to it.

"That would be so cool but No my dad and Dr Brennan only work together. "The oh mans could be heard around the room as the head teacher noticed the stress vibes coming from the partners and took the stage.

"Dr Brennan do you think you could sign a few things before you go?" The head teacher asked as she took the microphone from Booth.

"I would love to but only for a little time." Bones said her fake smile clearly lighting up her face.

"First we would like to thank all our guest today. These talks have given the children a lot to think about. School will be on schedule tomorrow. This Friday will be a picnic for our first grade students. As well as the forth grades trip to the zoo. If you want to help keep an eye on kids and have fun at the same time just see your child's teacher to find out how. Now Dr Brennan has agreed to stay to sign things for the next few minutes. If you brought something please form a line starting at the bottom left hand side of the stage. Thank you all for making this one of the best Parents Days of this school." With that the parents, kids, teachers, and staff lined up. A small desk had been placed on the back of the stage that was now brought forwards for Bones to use. After two hours the in prompt signing was finished and the Booths took their Bones by each hand and left.

"Can we go to The Diner dad?" Parker asked from the back seat as they headed away from his school.

"I could really go for a milkshake right now Booth!" Bones said from her spot beside him.

"Two on one not fair." Booth teased them.

"Please dad" "Please Booth" they said at the same time. Looking from one to the other he knew where to go.

"Alright but if Rebecca's mad it was all Bones idea." His words getting a laugh as the SUV pulled into The Diner.

A/N: What happens next? Later what happened today that changed Parker's life?

Thank you to everyone who has and will read this. Any and all honest feedback is welcome.


	6. Booths Surprise

Title: Booths Surprise

Series: PD 6/?

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, and things you already know.

People: Booth, Bones, Parker, and Oc

Summary: What is the rest of PD like? Booth is in for a surprise today. What is it? How will it change his relationships?

Beta: My ipad and I.

Booths Surprise

"Thanks for coming Bones!" Parker said as he hugged her once they walked out into the Diner parking lot.

"Your welcome." She said hugging him back as they waited on Booth to join them.

"Rose is going to be late today dad. Can we go play the WII for a little bit please?" He asked as his father joined them out side the door.

"Its fine with me buddy. But, you will have to ask Bones if she wants to join us."

"Please Bones? We could beat dad at baseball or basketball again." He begged as they made there way towards the SUV.

"Parker, take a breath. I don't care as long as I can pay for dinner before we take you home."

It hadn't taken them long to get to the parking lot at Booths apartment building. The normal easy flow of the older parking lot was missing. Instead they found many fire trucks, police cars, and some repair trucks. Spotting the tape around the main entrance of the building he turned to the two people sharing his SUV.

"Stay here. I'll go see what's going on." Booth said exiting the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry you can't be here right now." An officer told him as he joined him under the tape.

"I'm special Agent Booth. Can you please tell me what's going on." He asked holding his badge up.

"Sorry Sir, FBI or not you can't be here. There is a gas leak in the building. Until it's found and repaire No one is allowed to be here." The officer told him helping him back under the tape.

"How long do you think this will take to find?"

"We're not sure. It may only be a few days or it might take a few weeks. Does your land lord have a phone number for you?"

"Yes, he does."

"Then he will call you when it's safe. Until then I suggest that you stay with family or friends." After giving the agent all the information he had the officer returned to the front of the building. Leaving Booth to find a place to say for the next foreseeable future.

"What is wrong Booth?" She asked seeing that her partner was lost in his own mind.

"A gas leak. It maybe days or even weeks till I can go back in."

"You can stay with me dad!" Parker happily babbled from the back seat.

"Thanks buddy but, not too sure how your mom and Drew would like that." Booth knew things were alright with his ex right now. But, her boyfriend and her having to see him all day for months he wasn't sure by the time he could go home if they would let him still see his son. That would be a lot to ask.

"I guess your right." The defeat in his sons voice clear as he spoke.

"You could stay with me Booth." It took him a moment to hear what she was saying. They were a couple now and had been for a few months but, we're they ready for this?

"Booth, you are at my apartment most of the time anyway. The only change would be it would be for longer time."

"Are you sure Bones? Having someone around for a short stay is one thing but, this would be all the time. Right now there is no time frame of when I might be able to go home."

"Booth, if I wasn't alright with it I wouldn't have offered."

"Okay, thank you. Where to now then since my place is out?" He asked in general.

"The closest mall we can find. You need a few things for the next little while and so does my place." Bones said as he drove towards the first mall he could find.

The trip took just over two hours. However they found everything that he might need for the next few months. Bones had tried to buy something's but, he reminded her that she was letting him stay with her. Thus freeing his money to be able to get what he needed. But, Bones being herself had found a way to pay for part of the items with out him knowing it. In fact when they got home Booth had found double the amount of clothing he thought he had gotten. Along with more of the personal items he had bought.

Dinner was had at one of the many fast food places in the mall. As Bones ad said she paid and then took Parker to the game store he had asked about as they passed. After a long afternoon of shopping and food the small made family headed towards Parkers home. Rose was pulling in as they turned into the drive way. A few pleasantries were spoken then the families each went on there ways. Booth and Bones headed towards her place. As Rose and Parker headed in for the night.

A/N: What happens on Parkers weekend with his dad? Later, how does Booth end up in a new house?

Thank you to everyone who has read or will read this story! Any and all honest feedback is welcome!


	7. A Quick Move

Title: A Quick Move

Series: PD 7/?

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.

People: Booth, Parker, Rebecca, Bones, Cam, and Oc

Summary: Booth gets a new time frame for his stay with Bones. A few words from Parker start a big ball rolling. Whats said and what happens?

Beta: My iPad and I

A Quick Move

"I can't wait till Friday!" Parker told his mom at dinner the following Monday.

"What happens Friday?" Rebecca asked her hyper son.

"With dads place having the gas leak he's staying with Bones!"

"That's right. He said he would be there for a little time. But the gas leak maybe fixed by Friday." She told her son.

"I hope not. This way we can go swimming and get to stay with Bones at the same time!" He didn't give her time to respond before asking to be excused from the table. After getting the approval he quickly left the room. In fact he left in such a hurry that he missed the look that had passed over her face.

As it turned out Booth was still at Bones that Friday. The weekend had flown by and too soon for all three of them it was time for Parker to go home.

"How was your weekend with your dad?" Rebecca asked the next day at dinner.

"Mom, it was Great! Bones let me help her cook, and then we played the WII she bought. Then on Saturday we went to the lab and I got to help Bones with something!" He went on for almost an hour about what a great time they had had.

"That's great son. How much homework do you still have?" She asked cleaning her place.

"None, Bones showed me a way to do the math easier. So now I'm done quicker."

"That's good. How about you head to play then before bed."

"Can I read instead? Bones let me borrow a few books on Man's first steps on the moon."

"If that's what you want then go ahead. Just remember lights out in one hour."

"Thanks mom." He said kissing her cheek As he ran to look at the books.

The week was flying by for Booth and Bones. The call that Booth was waiting on came that Friday.

" Agent Booth?"

"Yes"

"We found the gas leak."

"Does that mean I can come home now?" His want to get home fighting with his want to stay with Bones.

"Only to get your things and put them in to a storage place for the next few months. That's why I am calling. While hunting the gas leak some broken and damaged places were found in the foundation. I'm afraid that its going to be a few months until we can get all the repairs done."

"A few months?" Booth asked as Bones walked into his office.

"Yes, we will not be asking you to pay the rent this month or next. I'm sorry for any trouble this might cause you."

"Thank you. When do I need to have my things out?"

"This weekend I would say. Monday we start the repairs and we don't offer insurance on your belongings." That was one of the draw backs to his place.

"Thank you!" He said hanging up his phone.

"Was that your land lord?" Bones asked sitting in a visitor chair.

"Yes, they found the leak. But, as they were finding the leak they found damage in the building." He said coming to stand in front of her.

"How long do they think it will take to fix? Why do you have to move your things out of your place?"

"They estimated a few months. As to my stuff the land lord doesn't offer insurance on my belongings. He said it would be best to come this weekend and move my things. The work will start on Monday."

"So tonight we need to start moving your things to my place."

" Bones, first I know your place is big but I don't think it will hold two apartments in it. And second are you sure you don't mind? This is a few months not the few weeks we started out with."

"Booth we went over this already. I wouldn't have offered if I minded. I don't mean moving it all into my apartment. I meant part in the apartment the rest in my storage unit."

"Alright, I guess I could call a moving company in a few minutes and have them help me."

"Why do that? Booth if you and I head over tonight to start packing your things we should be able to get most of it packed between tonight and tomorrow. Then we will just need help with the heavy things we can't break down."

"I guess your right. I'll be done by four if we don't get a new case. I can swing by the packing store on my way to the lab."

"Why don't I swing by the store on my way back to the lab? That way we can meet at your place around four thirty?"

"Alright see you then Bones." He said as his eyes shot around his glass office before leaning in to give her a knee dropping kiss.

"Wow if thats what I get for offering to help! What does actually helping get me?" Bones asked her smile lighting up her whole face as she left the office.

As she had said Bones had made a quick run to get packing tape and boxes on her way to the lab. A little after four Bones headed for Booths place. As she pulled in his place at four twenty she saw his SUV in his normal spot.

"Bones, thank you for picking these things up!" He said before his lips were busy with hers . A moment later the sound of someone coughing could be heard.

"Bones?" He asked seeing their friend standing there.

"Dr. Brennan said you needed help Seeley. Where would you like me to start?" Cam asked joining them.

"Cam, thank you. If you could box up the kitchen we will start in Parkers room."

No sooner had Booth got the words out of his mouth then he saw Wendell, Jack, and Angela heading there way.

"Bones, what's going on?"

"When you said that your stuff had to be out this weekend I thought the more help the better. So dads coming and so is Sweets but everyone else is here." Bones started heading up to his apartment followed by the rest of there friends.

With all the help it only took a few trips to have every thing from his place moved into storage or Bones place. The team worked so hard and fast that it was going on mid night when the last piece was placed in storage.

"Why don't you all come up? I'm sure I can find something to eat or I could call in." Bones offered the small team of workers.

"I'm beat. Thanks for the offer but, I think a hot bath and bed are in my cards for the rest of the weekend." Cam said as the others agreed with her.

The rest of the weekend was un eventful for the pair. Saturday was spent moving things around. Sunday they got a call in the wee hours of the morning about a case. That was still going strong Monday morning. The case had taken most of the week.

"Booth" he answered his phone mid day Thursday.

"Seeley, I know you were planing on having Parker this weekend but we're going to my moms and dads this weekend. It's a last minute thing." Booth was use to plans changing. But that didn't mean he liked it.

"Alright, can we have Parker next weekend then?"

"We?"

"Bones and I?"

"You are still staying with her I take it then? Any idea when you get to go back to your place?"

"Not for a few months."

"I thought you said it was only a gas leak!" She asked.

"It was until they found cracks and problems in the building that had to be fixed."

"So how long will this take?" She asked the sounds of a busy office coming from behind her.

"A few months."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll see what I can do about next weekend. That maybe when we're going to see Drew's parents." She quickly hung up the phone after that.

A/N: What's really going on with Rebecca? Later when Bones is hurt what happens?

Thank you to everyone who has read or will read this story!


	8. Talking

Title: Talking

Series: PD 8/?

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.

Rating: G

People: Booth , Bones, and Rebecca.

Beta: My iPad and I.

Summary: Why is Parker not seeing his dad and Bones? When things change is it for the better or worse?

Talking

As the next few months went by Booth and Bones had only gotten to see Parker a handful of times. It was becoming the norm for Booth to get a call from his ex on the day before he was suppose to have Parker. Part of the time he was told a reason other times he was just told that his son wouldn't be with him. So when his phone rang Monday as he and Bones started in on dinner it surprised them both.

"Booth"

"Seeley, I'm pulling into your parking lot we need to talk!" His ex said.

"Are you in Drew's or your car? I don't see either outside." He asked looking out the living-room window.

"I'm in my car. Can you come down?" Quickly walking out the door it didn't take him long to get to his SUV.

"Rebecca, where are you? I'm in the parking lot by my SUV."

"Booth I don't have time for games! We need to talk now!"

"I'm not trying to be a problem Rebecca. Bones and I were just starting dinner."

"Don't tell me there is still a gas leak in your apartment?"

"No, they found building issues that are being fixed. Didn't Parker tell you I was still staying with Bones?"

"He said you guys saw her not that you were still staying with her."

"Is there a reason you needed to see me?" He asked walking back up to what he and Bones called their home.

"Meet me in your office in fifteen minutes!" Was the last thing he heard before the line went dead.

"Was that a case?" Bones asked watching him grab his keys and jacket.

"No, Rebecca wants to talk."

"When will she be by? Is Parker with her?" The happiness at seeing his son evident in her face.

"She wants to talk in my office. I'm not sure but I don't think Parks is with her."

"Okay, call me when your on your way home." She said before kissing him goodbye.

After the number of cases the pair had worked on in the past of missing or killed loved ones they had promised each other to never miss a chance to show their love for each other. That rang true with every kiss they exchanged. This one was no exception.

"Rebecca, what is the problem?" Booth asked as she entered his office.

"We need to talk."

"I'm guessing this isn't going to be a friendly chat." He said sitting down behind his desk. The only light in the room being his desk light. Most of the floor was dark as the officers tonight were on higher floors or on stake outs.

"Seeley, I know you and Dr Brennan are a couple!"

"We haven't hidden this from anyone but go ahead."

"At first I was worried about how things would go. If you two wouldn't work out what that would do to our son. But things were fine for so long it didn't seem to effect your relationship."

"No matter what happens between Bones and I it Will Not interfere with mine and Parkers relationship or his and Bones's. " He told a now pacing Rebecca.

"I know that I meant about you and her. Every time Parker meets one of your women things go great for a few weeks some times a few months but then it all goes away. The fall out not only hurts you and the other woman but our son as well. Seeley, when you bring women in his life you need to make sure they are there to stay. He doesn't need your wet nurse or some one with a mommy complex around." She took a breath but kept going with out looking at him.

"I know when we split we agreed to not let him be hurt. That's what I'm trying to stop now."

"You can't really think Bones of all people would hurt him?" He asked in amazement.

"Not on purpose but as he and you have both told me she isn't use to other people. She's a great doctor, good at her job, and Parkers over the moon for her,"

"But" he added.

"But she's not his mother! She doesn't know what's best for him! She may know a lot about how a person lived and died but she doesn't know how to raise our son!"

"Rebecca, I don't know where this is coming from but Bones loves Parker she would Never let any one or thing hurt him if she could help it! That includes herself and I!" Booth's voice carrying out into the empty space outside his office.

"I didn't come here to argue. I'm here to say until your back in your own place you will not see our son." Her words leaving no room for argument. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Are you telling me that I can't see my son because I'm with Bones?"

"All I'm saying is until you have your own place and time for one on one time with our son you will not be seeing him!"

"Is this payback for when Drew moved in? I didn't know him he was a man you had said you were seeing but that's all I knew. However, you know Bones. On more then one occasion you have spoken to her. You know she wouldn't ever hurt him?"

"This is not payback. It's what's going to happen!"

"So I either stay with the woman I love and give up my son. Or I give up the woman I love and get to see my son. You can't do this!"

"I can and I did! Parkers safety and happiness are the first thing on my mind when I get up each day and its the last thing I think about each night!"

"Rebecca, don't do this!"

"It's done Seeley."

"When you get set up somewhere else call me and we'll get set up for Parker to see you." She said looking at the fury in his eyes that matched her own.

"Rebecca, you can't make me choose, that's not fair to any one."

"He doesn't have to." A voice spoke from the darkness.

"Bones?"

"What I need will be packed with in the next ten minutes. Booth you and Parker stay in the apartment. I have to go out if town for the next few weeks." Without waiting on a reply from either parent Bones quickly exited the room and headed towards her car.

"Rebecca, I don't know what's gotten into you but right now I need to find Bones before she leaves." He was heading out the door as her words stopped him.

"That's right I forgot for a moment your commitment to her out weighs the one to our son!" She angerly spat at him.

"Whats really bugging you? That I found someone that I love who loves me back with my faults and all or that Our son likes her better then he likes most people?" He saw the moment his words hit there mark.

"Rebecca, I love Parker! Nothing will ever be more important to me then my son! But if I don't find Bones before she leaves it might be to late." This time he didn't listen to her as he left his office in search of Bones. So he missed her last words.

"Would that be so bad?" She asked before turning and leaving.

By the time Booth got home all he found was a tear filled note and a cold dinner.

Booth,

I don't know what I have done to Rebecca to make her be this way but, it must have been bad. As you always tell me time heals all wounds. So please give me this time. The rent for the next twelve months is paid on both the apartment and storage. Please just box my things up and I'll have Angela and Jack come and get them.

I know you love me Booth but I know we aren't meant to be right now! Maybe later in life we will be but, right now your place is with your son! If me being here is what's keeping you apart it only seems right that I be the one to leave. Please don't look for me. Wendell can go into the field with you and the rest of the team gets along well with him. Just know that I will always love you And Parker!

Bones

A/N: What happens when Parker finds out Bones left? How does this note help Rebecca take her blinders off?

Thanks to everyone who is reading or will read this story! Any and all honest feedback is welcome!


	9. Parker's Turn

Title: Parker's turn  
Series: PD9/?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.  
Beta: My iPad and I  
People: Rebecca, Parker, Drew, Booth, and Bones.  
Summary: How is Rebecca welcomed home when she gets there? How's the rest of their week?  
Rating: PG-13 A bad word or two.

Parker's turn

Fifteen minutes after leaving the FBI Rebecca was walking in her front door. She was still mad but confused at the same time. She had no way of knowing just how confusing the next few days of her life were going to be.

"What the hell did you do?" Drew asked her once she entered the living room.

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"Whatever it was has our son pissed off!" Drew stated locking his eyes with hers.

"Great! What did you tell Bones?" Parker demanded storming into the room.

"I told Dr Brennan nothing, why?" She responded seeing the anger in her son. Parker was a great kid. He got his feelings hurt, he did well with what ever he put his mind to, and yes sometimes he was mad. But this, this level of anger was one she had never seen before.

"No mom what did you say? She's leaving! She promised me she would always be safe when she left! She wouldn't take any chances of getting hurt! That meant dad always went with her! NOW I FIND OUT NOT ONLY IS SHE LEAVING BUT, DAD ISN'T GOING WITH HER! She doesn't break her word unless she has to!"

"Son, just because she's leaving doesn't mean I did anything." Drew sat back and quietly watched it all unfold.

"Mom, I love you I do but something has been bothering you for months! You won't let me see dad! Then when he moves in with Bones you won't let me see either one of them! Now Bones is breaking a promise to me. To me mom! Her word is as good as gold! Now because of something it's changing! This sucks!"

"Parker, I don't know what you want me to say?" By this point both mother and son were loudly exchanging words.

"The truth mom! That's what I want! But it seems that is on the list of the things you can't give me. You want to know why I love Bones so much?" He asked then answered with out waiting for her reply.

"I love her for taking the time to show me things! She treats me as a young man and that's what I am mom a young man! I'm not the baby you use to have or the toddler who got hurt falling off his bed! I don't need some one who sees me when it's able to fit in there day! Bones always makes time for me. No MATTER HOW BUSY SHE IS I COME FIRST!" By this point he was standing in his mothers face.

"YOUNG MAN YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY! I AM YOUR MOTHER I SPENT HOURS IN LABOR WITH YOU! WHEN YOU HAD NIGHTMARES I WAS THERE FOR YOU! YES MY JOB KEEPS ME AWAY BUT YOUR MY SON! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART BUT I DO WHAT I DO FOR YOU TO HAVE WHAT YOU NEED!"

"NO MOM YOU DO IT TO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN GO TO BED!"

"FINE!" He yelled as the door to his room slammed shut.

"Why are you so quiet?" She spat at her husband a few minutes later.

"I can't believe that my loving wife would do what our son thinks she did!"

"Oh really, what does he think I did?"

"Rebecca, we aren't as dumb as you seem to think. We know something's been bothering you for months now. It isn't that your ex is happy with another woman. I know this cause when they first became a couple you were as happy if not happier than Parker was! It isn't the time he spends with Seeley cause Lord knows they don't get enough of that. But what I don't know is why for the Love of God my wife would hurt and lie to our son"

"Parker is my son!"

"He may not be my flesh and blood but when I took you as my wife I took Parker as my son. Seeley and I haven't always seen eye to eye. There have been times he and I both have crossed a line. But, when he stood up as a groomsman at our wedding we understood that you and Parker were loved by us both. To me that's all that a family is. It's not in the blood make up its in the love we share for each other."

"Now you sound like him!"

"He has a point. Rebecca what ever you did is not only hurting Seeley but Parker, Brennan, and us as well."

"So not only is my ex mad because of what happened but my son and husband are too? You are married to me! Your suppose to be on my side!"

"Yes, I am married to you! But I'm on the side of truth and no matter how much it hurts me to say it its not the side your on!" Without another word Drew headed down the hall. First checking in on his son then heading into their bed room. Only to return a few minutes later with a blanket and a pillow.

"What are you planning on sleeping out here?"

"Not me YOU!" He said before putting the items down in the chair and returning to the bedroom.

The rest of the night Rebecca's mind kept looping the arguments she had had. First with Booth, then Parker, and finely the one with Drew. Normally fighting in the house only lasted a few hours maybe a day at the most. Which is why she was surprised that four days later she was still getting the cold shoulder from them.

For Booth his week was passing him by. Tuesday he got in the shower and headed to work. After work he headed home took a couple of beers and settled down in the recliner. The rest of his week went the same. A case came up and he took Wendell with him, but as soon as he could leave he was in the chair with a beer and sleep was not greeting him.

No one knew where Bones went not even Parker who had talked to her a few times. Booth had asked Angela and Jack if they knew but like him they had no idea. For the time being Booth was letting her have her way but, when he was ready her time would be up. It took him years to admit he loved her! Whatever was going on with his ex would not break them up. Even though they weren't married, to him the only way the could split is if one of them died and maybe not even death could keep them apart. However, she had asked for space and no matter how much it hurt him he couldn't not abide by her wish for a few days.

On Friday things changed in more ways then one. Booths day was like the rest of his week had been wake up shower and head into work! Parker awoke to a reply to his text from Bones last night saying she loved him and things would be better soon. Drew woke up alone in bed. Since that first night every time his wife came to bed it reminded him of their fight. So he turned away from seeing her. After getting the cold shoulder even in their bed Rebecca went and spent the nights where he had left her. For her things started the same a long night if tossing and dreaming about the many arguments she had, had. Around ten that morning things started to change for her starting with a phone call.

"Rebecca, it's Dr Brennan. Do you have time we could meet up today?"

"Dr Brennan, unlike you I can't leave at the drop of a hat!"

"It will only take a few minutes of your time. How dose twelve thirty sound?" Looking down Rebecca saw that her afternoon was clear.

"That sounds fine. Where would you like to meet?"

"Do you know where the Olympic fitness center is?" Bones asked.

"That's the one you took Parker to a little while back to learn how to rock climb right?"

"Yes that would be the one. I'll be waiting inside at the desk. You can be my guest today."

"Fine I'll see you then." With that said the line went dead.

A/N: What happens at this meeting? Will Rebecca open her eyes or will this seal Booths and Bones goodbye?

Thank you to everyone who has or will read this story! Any and all Honest Feedback is welcome!

I'm not sure if there is a place called the Olympic fitness center or not. It was the first name that came to mind.


	10. Meeting

Title: Meeting  
Series: PD 10/?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.  
People: Bones, Rebecca, and a special guest.(if you don't get who it is I'll tell you in a review.)  
Rating: G  
Summary: Rebecca meets Bones for a talking walk. How do things go?  
Beta: My iPad and I.

Meeting  
Rebecca had no idea why she had agreed to meet Dr Brennan. But, if it helped to get the freeze to thaw from her family she would try anything.

"Is this seat taken?" An older man asked Rebecca around noon at the diner. She had planned to eat some were else but time had gotten away from her. This location was on her way to meet Brennan so it would have to do.

"No" she answered him looking into her coffee.

"Thank you. I didn't realize that this place would be this busy right now." He replied taking the seat.

"Are you alright?" He asked a few minutes later after noticing her gaze not leaving her coffee cup or untouched food.

"Sorry I'm not good compony right now."

"That's alright, today is a special day for me! It's the day my child let me back into her life."

"Congratulation! If you don't mind my asking how long did it take you to get them to let you back in?"

"It took years but my dear there's no way you did to your child what I did to mine."

"My son told me he loved someone else cause he was the most important person to her."

"She might have more time but, you don't strike me as a bad mother!"

"He also told me he has a list of things I won't do for him. Like love him." The last part was a whisper but, the man still heard it.

"As parents we have to make the tuff calls. Kids don't come with a hand book. You do the best you can. When they get older they will look back and if we did things right they will see they were safe and loved!"

"Here you are sir." A waiters said handing him a bag.

"Thank you." He said before turning to Rebecca.

"Your child will realize you love them! As long as you keep them safe and show them you loved them the rest is water under the bridge." The man said before taking his food and leaving.

A short time later Rebecca found her self walking into the Olympic fitness center. As she approached the main desk she saw Brennan waiting on her!

"May I help you?" The young man behind the desk asked.

"She's my guest today." Bones told him writing Rebecca's name on the list by her own name.

"Will either of you need a towel today Dr Brennan?"

"Only two hand towels please?" Taking the offered towels the women set off for the walking track. They had been walking for a few minutes before either spoke.

"Rebecca, over the last few months I noticed that Parker was spending less time with Booth then before. I hadn't said anything as it's not my place but, the other night was too much!"

"Your right you Don't have a say in when my son sees his dad?"

"If I have done something to upset you I'm sorry. Booth loves Parker and no matter what you say or do that will never change!"

"Why did you call me?" Rebecca asked as they rounded the next bend.

"To let you know that Booth will be staying in the apartment. He and Parker are welcome to it as long as they need or want it. I have found a small place that I am buying. Please don't stop them from spending their bonding time together."

"You moved out?"

"Yes, Booth can't get back into his old place yet and I'm not sure he wants to if he could. If its my fault Parker's not around and I could live anywhere it only makes since for me to be the one to leave."

"Thank you" was all Rebecca could think to say.

"You should also know that I'm returning to work Monday. But, Wendell will be working with Booth from now on."

"Thank you. May I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Why go through this much trouble for Seeley? Your basically giving him your home. Your not working with him in the field any more. Then you called me to tell me this. Why?"

"Because Parker and all children need to feel safe and loved. My places or Booths place is safe. It's hard to get by the guys in the lobby if you want to start trouble. And he loves his son! They both deserve the chance to share it." Looking at her watch Bones noticed that they had been walking for half an hour.

"I have to go. Your welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Brennan, I know you care for Seeley. In turn you care for Parker. But, why are you being nice to me?"

"Because your Parker's mother. You are special to both him and Booth. In turn your special to me. If we can't fix what is wrong then I can't be a part of there life's." Without another word Bones left her on the track as they passed the exit.

Rebecca walked a few more laps then headed to the front desk. After getting another larger towel she made her way to the sauna for a few minutes of peaceful thinking. With most lunch breaks over the fitness center had only a few people in it. This was great for her. It gave her the time to take in what she had been told.

A/N: What will Rebecca do now? How does Booth react to his new Partner? Later Why is Rebecca at the lab?

Thank you to everyone who has or will read this story. Any and all honest feedback is welcome!

I know some of you wanted Bones to really give it to Rebecca here! Sorry to disappoint you but, I have always thought you get more things done when you go out of your way to be nice to the enemy then if you blow up at them. That and Bones gets to let Rebecca beat herself up later. Thanks for reading!


	11. A Plan

Title: A Plan

Series: PD 11/?

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.

People: Booth, Rebecca, Parker, Drew, and Oc's.

Rating: G

Summary: Rebecca makes up her mind and sets a plan into action.

Beta: My iPad and I.

A Plan

An hour later Rebecca's mind was made up. She only hoped that she could find the truth after so much time had passed. Over the past hour she had thought of away to get some facts. Now she only had to put it into action. Pulling out her phone she did just that.

"Booth" he answered.

"Seeley, do you have a moment?"

"Rebecca, I'm in the middle of something can it wait?"

"I'll only keep you a moment. Could Parker stay with you this weekend? I know it's short notice but, Drew is out of town and I have some research I have to do this weekend."

"Yes, Parker can stay with me. As long as you don't mind I'm still at Bone's. She's still gone but..."

"That's fine. I'll bring him to your office in an hour." Hanging up the phone with him she took a deep breath before placing her next few calls. The first being to Drew to let him know Parker would be with his dad this weekend. Also that if he tried to call her and she didn't answer not to be upset she was doing some research. When he asked what for she had only said it was a very sensitive subject and she would tell him Sunday when he got home. Her other calls were to set up two meetings at the Diner.

"Mom, why are you here?" Parker spat at her after they left the school.

"How would you like to spend the weekend with your dad?"

"Are you playing with me?" He asked not sure what was going on. For the last few months his dad was someone he longed to spend time with. Was he now getting his chance or was this part of one of his moms games?

"No, you will stay with him until Monday morning. Then he will drop you at school. I packed you a bag. Hope that's alright." Her hands only lightly shaking on the wheel.

"Thank you mom!" He said for the first time all week with out the venom in his voice. Looking in the mirror seeing the small smile on her sons face made her smile as well.

"Dad!" He yelled a few minutes later seeing him in the parking lot.

"Park's, you've gotten big since the last time I saw you."

"What are we doing tonight?" He asked leaving the car without a word to his mom.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Booth asked looking at Rebecca.

"No I got both bags and my home work." He said holding up each item as he talked about it.

"Your mom?"

"Bye mom! Thanks" his words were warm and it looked like he meant them so Booth kept his mouth shut and showed his son to his SUV. It wasn't long after leaving her son with his father that Rebecca pulled into the Diner parking lot.

"Thank you for meeting me here on such short notice today." She told the mother of a class mate of Parker's.

"Not a problem my house is going to be too quiet tonight with only my self at home." The other woman replied.

"A few months ago a woman went to talk to Parker's class on Parents Day. Do you remember much about that day?"

"Oh you mean the person that made it to where the school moved Parents Day to the school gym?"

"They moved it to the gym for each class?" Rebecca asked not knowing of the change before now.

"So many people had bugged Mr. Green about meeting Dr Brennan that the staff thought it best if all the parents gave talks to the whole school at the same time. So each speaker was given a few minutes to talk and then answer questions from the whole school." As she finished speaking a waiter arrived with coffee and a few menu's. The orders were quickly taken and the two women were left alone once again.

"Before Seeley and Brennan arrived others knew they were coming?"

"I heard about her going from another parent who had been in the office when Mr Green was talking about a guest who would be joining his class this year."

"It wasn't Brennan's doing that had them change the location then?"

"In fact I don't think she nor your ex new about it until they got there."

"Why do you say that?" Rebecca asked as their food arrived.

"If the confused look on there faces hadn't given it away, then the total what do I do now look once they entered the gym would have." The other woman remembered that she only noticed the pair due to others commenting on the famous Dr Brennan being in the school. Even months later the looks still made her smile. For the next few minutes the table was silent as the two occupants ate.

"Did she have time alone with Parker?"

" I wondered when you would ask?" The woman answered placing her food down and looking Rebecca in the eyes.

"She and Seeley ate lunch with him. But as far as I know she was only with Parker with his dad there. She did walk away from them at the end of the lunch time fora few minutes but other then that she was with your ex the whole time."

"So you didn't hear her say anything about why she was there?" Rebecca was getting a picture in her mind that didn't match the one she already had of that day.

"No as far as I know the only time she said anything about why she was there was in the middle of her talk. In fact it was Seeley who said it not even her."

"So she's not been trying to turn him against me." Rebecca mumbled mostly to herself.

"Did you notice her do anything to my child?"

"No, in fact she went out of her way to be nice to every one. That includes Mr Green and the rest of the parents."

"Why do you say that?"

"The only time she was away from your ex , Mr Green was talking to her. She didn't hit him or push him against a wall when he touched her. I thought you said she didn't like to be touched?"

"She doesn't. That's surprising. Why did you say she was nice to the parents?"

"Cause she stayed after the talks ended and signed things for them."

"She did?"

"Yes, father and son never left her side. They walked out of the gym together. That's the last thing I saw about them that day."

"Why did you say you we're waiting on me to ask about that day?"

"My son is not as close to Parker this year as in the past few years but, he heard him upset that he couldn't go to his dads as often after that day as he had before. At first I thought it was just boys being boys wanting there dad. But as the months went on it felt like something else."

"You didn't say anything about it before now?"

"As much as I love Parker he's not my son. I can't tell you how to run his life any more than you can tell me how to run my sons." The rest of the meal was filled with small talk about the fast approaching summer. Around an hour later the other mother headed out and another woman took her place in front of Rebecca.

"Hello thanks for joining me tonight."

"Your welcome. I must admit I was some what surprised to get a call from you."

"I won't keep you long. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

A/N: What is going on with Rebecca now? Will she find her answers? Later what happens when Rebecca finds the facts she has are wrong?

Any and all honest feedback is welcome!


	12. Answers

Title: Answers

Series: PD 12/?

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.

Beta: My iPad and I.

Rating: PG

Summary: Rebecca gets more answers. But as she gets more answers she is left with more questions.

Answers

"Would you like some coffee and pie as we talk?" Rebecca asked the other mother sitting with her.

"Thank you." The woman replied before both women placed their orders.

"A few months ago you sent me a video. Why did you do that?" Rebecca asked once they were alone.

"For two reasons one being she was there with your ex. The other for safety."

"What does her being there with Seeley have to do with sending it to me?"

"When my ex had his girl of the month go to school to see our kids with him I wanted to know. If only to be prepared for the questions of why daddy had a new woman with him."

"I see your point in that. Thank you but Seeley and Brennan have been partners for years."

"And your alright with her being around Parker?" That was the elephant in the room was she truly alright with her around her son?

"She helps him with his school work."

"And then daddy pays her with sex later?" The mother said with a serious expiration.

"What they do or did on their own time I don't want to know." Rebecca said as their pies and coffee's arrived.

"You said something about safety as well?"

"Yes, for Mr Green and this Brennan right?"

"Yes it's Dr Brennan but, that's her why safety?"

"A few months back one of the single moms met Mr Green. He's a nice looking single man. He's not got a lot of money but he's not dirt poor either. He has a job and is great with kids. He would be a great catch for anyone."

"So he's a good man. Why the worry?"

"As I said a single mom met him. Her son isn't in his room so she started talking to him. At first it was both of them interested and openly talking but,a few weeks into their talking something changed. The mom stopped calling him. She even started hiding from him when she had to come to school."

Rebecca knew something's didn't get around school to kids and parents but if a teacher did something wrong or hurtful she would have heard about it right?

"Mr Green kept calling her and driving by her place. He even sent a few notes home with her son asking her to call him. All in all it boiled down to she found some one else and Mr Green wouldn't let it go." The other woman took a few bites of her pie before speaking again.

"One day when Mr Green sent a note home it happened to be the new boyfriend who found it in the trash later on. He came to school the next day out for blood." The mom kept talking about that day looking over Rebecca's head lost in her memories.

"The guy talked to the office and then had Mr Green brought down. The long and short of it was this man told Mr Green to back off and leave his family alone. As it turned out he was the ex husband of hers that had gotten his head on right when she and her son left him. So when faced with the facts Mr Green agreed to stop trying to see the woman."

"Did he stop?"

"After he tried one last time to talk to her the dad came back to the school to with draw his son. Also to tell Mr Green he and his family weren't going to press charges if he left them alone. But, if they even thought he was near any if them again he would be behind bars before he could say it wasn't me."

"So with no charges filed there was no reason for anyone else to know about the whole mess?" Rebecca supplied.

"That's right"

"If I'm right how do you know about it?"

"The then single mom is now happily remarried to my brothers best friend."

"So you didn't want the words to become another he said she said argument?"

"Right, and I don't know Dr Brennan. She looked like she wanted to push him up against the closest wall to kiss him or rack him I couldn't tell you. But I learned with most events in and out of public it's better to have proof to back your clem then not." The next few minutes were passed quietly as each woman was lost in their own thoughts.

"Thank you for coming and letting me know."

"Rebecca, I know that Mr Green can be miss under stood some times but the truth needed to be told or in this case shown to you."

"The truth? Thank you for sharing it with me." She said paying for their order before they both left for home. For the first time the calmness of her home bothered her. Turning on the TV Rebecca went about her normal nightly way before finding herself alone in her own bed.

For Parker and Booth the night was busy. On the way home They stopped at a store to get some food and other items for the unexpected but grateful weekend. Once they arrived home Booth set out fixing dinner as Parker got to work on his home work. Before long dinner was done. The dishes washed and homework in the bag finished.

Saturday was filled with running small trips to the store or getting house keeping things done for Rebecca. No matter what she did her mind went back over and over the two talks she had, had yesterday. She had been so lost in thought she didn't hear her front door unlock or her husband come into the room with her.

For Parker Saturday meant play time. Some how he talked his dad into renting a few games and they spent much of their day playing them. Lunch came and went with out much fuss so had the frozen pizza they had for dinner. In fact they had been having so much fun either playing the games or chasing each other in the park that Booth hadn't checked on the time. That was until he saw his sons eyes were being held opened only by his fingers.

"Come on buddy. Lets get you in the bed."

"Do I have to?" Parker asked as he placed the controller he had up where he had gotten it.

"We have a big day tomorrow. First we have Mass. Then lunch and we need to double check that homework. You do have school on Monday."

"Can't I just stay here with you Monday?"

"Wouldn't you miss your friends? You would be a day behind in your work. Lets not forget about missing your mom."

"My friends would understand. My school work is easy to catch up on." Parker said heading into the bath room. After taking care of what he needed to he joined his father by his bed room door.

"And dad I wouldn't miss mom."

"You don't mean that. You love your mom!"

"I may love her but right now I don't miss her."

"That will change right now you can't see she loves you so much and is trying to look out for you. But when your older you will."

"By pushing Bones away? She's helping me by pushing away the only person who treats me as a grown up?"

"Your mom didn't make Bones leave you."

"You're right. She made her leave YOU!"

"No, your mom may have said something's she shouldn't have. She may have hurt mine and Bones feelings. But, Bones is the one who left. NO ONE forced her to leave."

"Mom might not of held a gun to her head but, she planted the seed of hopelessness."

"Parker, I love Bones but she chose to leave." Booth had thought about the day he would have this talk with someone. He just never thought it would be his son at midnight on a Saturday night.

"So your just going to let her leave? Didn't you tell me love is worth fighting for?"

Parker's words hit home in his fathers heart.

"Right now Bones has asked for space. After the hurtful things she heard and the pain I know is to come. I think she needs some time and space to get her head back in place."

"That's it your letting her go cause mom said so?"

"No, I'm letting Bones have some time."

"Then what?"

"If she's not home by next Saturday I will use every thing I can to find her and bring her home. Kicking and screaming if I have to. But I'm bringing her home soon!"

"Knuckles" Parker said before turning and heading to bed. Leaving his father lost in thought as he passed him by.

A/N: What has Rebecca deiced to tell Drew? How can she truly answer the other moms question? Later is an old friend the missing key to reconnecting Bones with her family?

Thank you to everyone who has or will read this story. Any and all Honest feedback is welcome.

I had a reviewer who remained me of a few things. First rule I have is I write the story for me. If others like it Great but if I don't like it then my heart won't be in it. And if writers can't take Honest feedback then they shouldn't be writing. I'm not talking about the (I hate your story. Or the you stink.) I'm talking about if the writer skips over something. Or if they get to focused on one thing and leave other parts out.

As a writer of fan fiction you don't get paid! It's for fun and enjoyment. If that joy is lost because you the reader can't see what we as writers see in our minds then its not a job well done. And the writer needs to know what's wrong to fix it.

I have been writing for years now. I'm by NO means a great writer but, I know if no one tells you where you missed the mark. Then you don't know you missed the mark. I know you could say that it is easy for me to say (well type) this don't get me wrong I have had some many hard times in my writing where honest feedback stinks to get. But if you never make mistakes how do you learn from them?

One last thing before I get off my soap box. Don't be scared to ask questions of any writer. Be it in the review, PM, or in an email, some people might view the questions as a bother. But to me and a few other writers I know, questions show us if we're missing something and what you as readers are seeing as you read our work.

Thanks for listing or reading this! Looking forward to any and all honest feedback and questions you might have.


	13. Why?

Title: Why?

Series: PD 13/?

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, and things you already know.

People: Rebecca and Drew

Rating: PG

Summary: Rebecca finds her answers. What are they and how?

Beta: My iPad and I.

"Honey, are you alright?" Drew asked his wife.

"When did you get home?" She responded looking wide eyed at her husband.

"A few minutes ago. You look like you were a million miles away. What's wrong?"

"I'm not that far away." She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Alright then how far away were you? And what research have you been doing?" Here was a sounding board for her. Here was her voice of reason. The other half that made her the person she wanted to be once again.

"Brennan called me yesterday at work."

"She did? Please tell me you didn't bite her head off." His voice calm but his wife could see the ringing out of his hands.

"I was nice. In fact we went for a walk."

"A walk? Where did you go to?"

"We went to the place she helped Parker learn to rock climb."

"Since your here now and not in jail I'm guessing things are better?"

"We talked and she gave me something's to think about."

"Like?"

"Like, she is willing to walk away from her life. The life she's worked so hard to make to keep Parker with his dad. She's no longer living with Seeley. She's paid the rent for the next year so he and Parker can stay there as she moves into a new home. She's made arrangements for a new partner at work. She will be teaching and staying in the lab. Her whole world is changing so that father and son can be together."

"What does that tell you?" He asked her sitting in front of her on the coffee table.

"It tells me that Brennan loves my son and his father with all her heart and soul. Even if she doesn't believe in souls. I don't know what bugs me about her. At first I thought it was that she didn't know how to react with the world around her. But that's not true. She wouldn't be the great teacher she is if she didn't. Then I thought it was that she didn't know how to care for kids. But again she proved me wrong by how she's been nothing but patient and helpful with Parker in his school work and sports. She's been there for him when he got hurt last year in soccer. She helped him with his History and English reports and tests over the years. Then I thought it was she didn't know how to love someone with her whole heart. But yesterday she proved me wrong again. She is willing to not only walk away from a job she loves, her home, but the man she was seeing all so that man could be with his son."

"Brennan may not show love and feelings like most people. She doesn't react like most people to out side stress either. But that's part of what makes her the woman she is. She stands up for what she feels is right! Which in Parkers world she's always right." Drew said looking at his wife before looking her in the eyes and asking a question.

"Now that she's proven you wrong on the past reasons. What's the reason your mad at her?"

"I thought it was the reasons I already said but, that's not true. To be honest I'm not sure what I don't like about her."

"Honey, we both know there is another reason your mad at her."

"I told her I knew she loved Seeley. That in turn she cared for Parker. But then I asked why she was being nice to me. I hadn't gone out of my way to be mean to her. But, I also hadn't gone out of my way to be nice to her either."

"What was her answer?"

"That I was special to Parker and Seeley. In turn I was special to her. And that if we couldn't work this out then she couldn't be with them any more."

"She's right. If you both can't find some common ground things would never be right."

"She also told me something odd."

"What was it?"

"That kids need to feel safe and loved."

"That's not that odd, but still true."

"It wasn't what she said as much as I had heard them earlier that day."

"I'm lost. You heard her say that twice Friday?"

"No"

"Okay let's rewind then. Why would a true fact you heard from her be odd?"

"Before I met her I ate at the Diner. My plan had been to eat some where else but I ran out of time. So I gapped a quick bite there. A man in his late fifties or maybe sixties came in. He was telling me about how that was a special day for him."

"A special day like Birthday, wedding day, stopped drinking day?"

"He said it was a year ago his child let him back in their live. That he had hurt them and it took years to make up for the hurt."

"Did he say what he had done!"

"No but he said I couldn't have done to mine what he did to his. I'm not sure what he did. Nor do I wish to know. Not really if it took her years to let him back in."

"Alright, but what's so odd about it?"

"As he was leaving. He told me kids need to feel safe and loved! That anything could happen if they felt safe and loved."

"So when Brennan said the same words it felt odd?"

"Yes, I hadn't thought much about it until I got home last night to my empty house."

"Home" He corrected her.

"No house. A home is with the people that love you. "

"Parker and I may have been mad at the way you handled things with Brennan. But, honey we both still love you!" He hugged and gave her a closed lip kiss.

"You know your son feels safe here and you know he knows you and others love him." He watched her head agree with him but still not making eye contact.

"Honey, you know that when she and Seeley became a couple you were happy for them! Sometime over the last few months its changed. You went from happy to quiet. Then to kind of hurt. Followed by pissed off at any talk of your ex and his partner. Like I said I know it's not jealousy. We may have a fight or too but the love we have isn't leave ing it's too strong!" Their eyes met. "What really has/had you upset enough to do what you did?"

"From that question I would guess you have a pretty good idea."

"I have lots of ideas. That's what I'm paid for my ideas. But, I want to hear what you think before I say mine." His words and relaxed flow gave her the encouragement she needed.

"For years all Parker would talk about was Dr Bones. I thought he would get over it when/if she and Seeley ever got there heads on right." Taking a deep breath he placed his hands around one of hers.

"But" he waited for her.

"But, it didn't. It got worse. It went from the once a month to weekly talking. Later it seemed all he talked about is how Bones did this. Or Bones showed me that. When Seeley stayed some weekends with her she helped Parker with his home work."

"She's always helped him with his home work honey. Why is now different?" One hand still holding hers while his other lifted her chin.

"Before she would come to some of his games and not know what was going on. Now she knows his stats. She is giving him hints on how to better his games. Before yea she helped from time to time with school work and the odd ends here and there. Now it's like he has to have her say before he can do anything."

"Darling, that's a lot of words in there. Is there away for you to tell me what your trying to say using small easy words?"

"I'm working late hours lately. But it seems like she was always there."

"Are you scared he is loving her and not you?" Her quick stand knocked Drew back a bit.

"He told me she treated him like a grown up. I try to. I don't think of him as the toddler that needed me. I just wish that he still needed me." The last part was more of a whisper then spoken.

He let her have a moment before he joined her. Walking up behind her pulling her to his chest enclosed in his warm loving arms.

"Sweetheart, he knows you love him. He knows your his mom!"

"But he wants her."

"That son of ours has a big heart like his mother! There is more then enough room in it for all four of us plus more." The smoking look that passed between them only grew the closer their lips grew together.

They slowly made the short trip from living room to bed room leaving a trail of clothing along the way. Not waiting to make it to the bed Drew pulled his wife to him and quickly showed her that she was home.

The quick love making against the wall was just the start. During the night the quick satisfaction turned into gentle love making. By mid day Sunday Rebecca was sore in places that she hadn't been in a long time. But given the choice she would do last night again in a heart beat!

A/N: How do things work for Parker and Booth on Sunday? Later why is Bones hiding behind Angela's door?

Thanks to everyone who has and will read this story! Any and all honest feedback is welcome!


	14. A Heart to Heart

Title: A Heart to Heart

Series: PD 14/?

Beta: My iPad and I

Summary: Someone has a heart to heart. Who and why?

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.

People: Booth, Bones, Parker, Rebecca, Cam, Angela, and Jack

Rating: PG

Sunday morning came early for the Booth boys after the late night. Parker's night was spent dreaming of a future he wanted. Booth's night was spent tossing and turning. When he did sleep his sons words came to him. Was he really letting his exs run his life? Most Sunday mornings breakfast was a donut or something small on the way out the door at his fathers. However, this morning Parker found a table full of Eggs, Bacon, toast, pancakes, milk, and juice.

"Wow dad!"

"I was up and hungry." Booth spoke sitting across from his son.

"How long before we need to leave?"

"We have time to eat and for you to get a quick shower if that's what your asking." The next few minutes past with father and son each lost in thought. With the food gone from his plate Parker excused himself.

With his son in the shower Booth spent his time cleaning the table from their meal. Soon each had completed their tasks and were heading out the door. The ride to Mass was filled with talk about what the rest of the day would be like. Heading in to church neither Booth noticed the person a few people behind them watching them.

The word from the pulpit that day spoke of forgiveness and love. The priest spoke about the woman who was tossed at Jesus feet for sleeping around. The main words both father and son picked up on were. "He that is with out Sin throw the first stone." It turned out as much as they hated this woman and what she stood for no one was with out sin.

The person watching them kept looking from them to the front of the room. They let what they heard go into their mind as they watched the two they had come for. After the services Parker looked to his right and quickly took off running.

"Parks!" His dad yelled as he chased his son.

"Son stop! What's wrong?"

"When we sat down this morning I felt some one watching me. At first I thought it was you. Then when I looked up you weren't looking at me. So when I felt it again and saw again you weren't looking at me I looked around. I saw a lady who looked out of place. Just a moment ago I thought I saw Bones. But why would she be here dad? Didn't you say she didn't believe in God?"

"Bones is a Scientist son. She believes in things she can touch, see, and feel. Some times things change her mind but its not easy to do! She loves you son! If she was here she was keeping an eye on you."

"She loves you too dad!"

"I know son it's just hard sometimes when you get older. Life has a way of changing what you think you need and what you really need."

"Is that away of saying that your not sure you love Bones?"

"You and Bones are the two most important people in my life! I love you both. It's just right now Bones and I have to work on something's." Neither of them noticed the topic of their discussion a few feet away from them. Turning to go she lightly blew a kiss to them before she left them alone.

The rest of the day was spent as Booth had said checking home work and having time they had missed out on. Monday bright and early they both headed to Parker's school. As Booth pulled away his phone came to life.

"Booth"

"We have a case. It's at the junction of Simple and Third streets." Hanging up Booth made his way to the location.

"What's the word Cam?" He asked getting into his working mode. He listened to her talk and spent the next few minutes finding out what he could about the latest victim

"May I help you?" Jack asked the lady standing at the entrance to the lab.

"Is Brennan here?" She asked.

"Yes, is she expecting you?" He asked walking with her into his wife's work area.

"No , but I do need to speak with her if I could please."

"Let me see if I can find her. If you will wait here please." Jack didn't say a word to his wide eyed wife as he left the visitor in her office.

"Can I help you?" Angela asked.

"I'm looking for Brennan. When I asked about her that man brought me in here to wait."

"That man is my husband. Why do you need to see Bren?"

"Rebecca, is something wrong?" Bones asked entering the room.

"Yes, I haven't been honest with you. Do you have some place we can talk for a few minutes?"

"Ang I could use your help for a minute." Jack spoke from the doorway.

"You can stay in here as long as you need." She told them both.

"Cam said Booths on his way to drop Wendell off." Angela whispered to Bones as she passed her.

"What do you mean you haven't been honest with me?" She asked showing Rebecca to the couch in her friends office.

"When you first met Seeley I thought you would stay for a few weeks then leave. But you didn't. You also didn't put up with the stunts he likes to pull."

"Yes"

"At first it was easy to not judge you. I didn't know you except from Seeley then later Parker's words. When you first met Parker he was taken by you. You do know that right?"

"He was four when I met him." Bones said shaking her head.

"He would tell me all about your time with him. That was fine cause you helped him with things I couldn't." Taking a deep breath she went on.

"Then every week my son couldn't wait for his time with his dad."

"Booth loves Parker that's understandable." Bones assured her.

"Yes, but it wasn't just his father he was looking forward to seeing."

"Who?"

"You. Even before you and Seeley took the step to being a great couple. And as mad as I was about things these last few months even I saw how much in love you and he are. How good of a pair you both are together. My son started out loving you from the start!"

"I love Parker and Booth! They have both shown me many things in life."

"As you have shown them in return!" Rebecca smiled as she spoke.

"I haven't helped that much." Bones said looking at her face.

"You don't know what you have one for my son do you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"That's what has bugged me for months. I thought you were doing things with him to... " She cleared her dry throat.

"I wasn't trying to do anything but help him." Bones spoke up.

"I know that now. What's the saying hine sights 20/20?"

"I'm sorry?" Rebecca heard her say before looking at the lost look on the other woman's face.

"It just means I wish I had known now what I didn't months ago."

"If you knew it now. Why would you want to know it months ago?" Bones asked.

"For months I thought you being with Seeley meant that you were trying to replace me." There she had said it. Now the silence in the room was hard to handle.

"Rebecca, you gave birth to him! You raised him up till he went to school! You showed him how to dress himself, how to walk, talk, and how to respect others."

"I think Seeley had more to do with the respect then I did." Both women laughed at her words.

"I'm only here to help pass on what I know. I love Parker but, I could never think of trying to replace the place in his life and heart that is yours."

"It sounds silly to say it out loud and for months I couldn't put a name to it. But that's why I was acting so bad."

"Rebecca I love Booth and Parker. I will do anything in my power to keep them safe! But never once have I thought about or tried to replace you!"

"Again looking back at how I acted I can see that my fears were just that fears and not coming true."

"May I ask you something?" Bones asked point blank.

"Anything" she answered.

"What happened on Parents Day?"

"That's a great question and up until Saturday night a hard one for me to answer." When Bones started to respond Rebecca held her hand up.

"That's a day I'm not proud of how I reacted. Mr Green I have been told is a great teacher. But not so great at finding a wife. It's important that you know I didn't know this about him when this all started. Yes, I had heard rumors but, there are rumors about me going around the school. Most of the time they hold little to no truth to them!" At Bones nod of understanding she went on.

"A mother of one of Parker's friends recorded you talking to him. Do you remember what you said?"

"That since it was Parents Day it would stand to reason I was a parent."

"That's right. That coupled with the past fears that weren't true but, at the time felt true to me pushed me to the wrong answer. I now know you were trying to be nice and get him away from you without making a big deal. Cause I have seen you flip men bigger then Seeley in self defense."

"That time I showed Parker how to do that." Bones said more to her self then anyone else.

"Yes, that was when. I know Seeley would have gotten involved if he needed to. But, the way you handled it was just great! But at the time I didn't know what was going on. There for I took it the wrong way."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Bones asked seeing Booth pass by the door.

"I was wrong. Your not trying to replace me or take my son from me. I made a mistake. Is there away for me to fix it?" It took Bones a few minutes to respond.

"Are you sure that you don't mind me around? I am away right now from them. I could stay away and let Booth find someone else. But, I can't get close to him or Parker again and then leave."

"Brennan, your not just the woman that Seeley loves. Your more then the woman that helps Parker with his sports and school work. Your a great woman who is loved by both of them." At her words Bones eyes dropped to the floor.

"What I'm saying is there is enough room for all of us in Parker's life. Now don't get me wrong he's still my son. I still get the last say in what he can and can't do. But you have some knowledge and have been places I haven't. You have some things to pass on to him as well."

"Rebecca, be sure that this is what you truly want. Cause as much as I respect you I WILL NOT BACK OUT OF THEIR LIFE'S AGAIN!"

"Your more forgiving then I would be." Angela said from the door way. Where she was standing any one passing by couldn't see into her offices couch.

"I'm sure Brennan. It may have taken me months to see the light but I see it clearly and without blinders. I'm not saying it will be easy for us at first. But, as time goes by things will work out. Cause we both want the same thing." At the two women's confused looks she answered their unspoken question.

"For Parker to feel safe and loved." Bones again nodded her head.

"Rebecca your right. But, ill give you until this weekend to make sure your all right with me being in their lives. After that all bets are off." Bones said standing.

"Thank you for listing to me. If I can do anything to make up for the jerk I have been please let me know."

"For now be sure what you want. Other then that like you said the rest will work itself out!"

"Actually it was Drew who told me that. Do you know that not only have Parker and Seeley been upset with me but my husband as well." The surprised look on the other women's faces didn't upset her.

"Yea, he told me I was out of line. That what I was doing was wrong. If I had listened to him this mess might never have happened. I need to go. Thank you again for your time Brennan and the use of your office ma'am. " Rebecca said walking out the door.

A/N: Whats going on with the Booth guys? Does Rebecca hold up her end or does she fall back in fear again? Later: An old friend helps out in more ways then he/she knows.

Thanks to everyone who has read or will read this story. Any and all Honest feedback is welcome!


	15. Talking More

Title: Talking more

Series: PD 15/?

Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.

People: Booth, Bones, and Parker

Summary: Bones makes a call.

Rating: G

Beta: My iPad and I

A/N: Sorry for delay live has a way of telling you to wait to post a chapter.

**Talking more**

The week flew by and once again Parker had spent the weekend with his father. Booth had given Bones enough of a break in his sons mind. But, as he himself had found out over the years of the hard working partnership their time and Bones time aren't always the same.

"Dad, when will she be home?"

"Soon son, very soon." At least I hope so he had whispered under his breath as his son headed out the car door Monday morning.

Like Bones had said the last week she had kept to herself or at Angela's and Jacks. She didn't let Booth or Parker know where she was. Not from Booths lack of trying mind you. He had gone as far one night of staking out the lab to see if she was hiding there.

"Booth" He Answered looking at the tv he saw the ten o'clock news was on.

"Hello" came the shy reply that had him Instantly standing.

"Bones?"

"It's me Booth."

"Your back?"

"Yes, I have been back for a few days."

"A few days, why are you just now calling me?"

"Lots of reasons. But, there are something's we need to talk about."

"Are you going to be home tonight?"

"I'm already home."

"Then why are you calling instead of waking me up in person?"

"Booth, I said I was at home, not with you." It took her words a few seconds to sink in.

"Why aren't you staying here?"

"Like I said we have something's we need to talk about. I think we need to get them worked out before we get back under the same roof." She was right and they both knew it but, that didn't help the hurt they both felt.

"Your right. When would you like to talk about things? I'm assuming that nows not the time."

"How about we meet at The Diner for breakfast?"

"We could"

"I'll see you around eight then."

"How do you know if I have a case right now or not?"

"You just finished a case. Normally you sleep in the next morning then we eat at The Diner." The know it all voice would normally upset him. However, tonight it just reminded them both how alone they each felt.

The silence that had crept into the line after they agreed to meet was getting louder with each second. It didn't surprise either one of them when they both said goodnight at the same time. With the call ended Booth sat back down in his chair thinking about what he would say in a few hours. Bones laid in her big lonely bed holding a pillow to her side thinking about what she wanted to say.

The morning seemed to take forever to get there but, it seemed like they had just closed their eyes at the same time. For Booth a quick shower and shave were finished in record time before walking out the door. Bones had freshened up, checked her outfit for lose threads, and made sure lights were out before she headed to The Diner.

"Bones!" He said hugging her.

"Booth"

"Bones, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you leave? I thought we were passed this."

"Booth, when we first met things went great with everyone."

"Why do I feel like you mean Rebecca when you say everyone?"

"Her included. Over the years we grew closer as work partners first. Then friends and then partners in life." She watched his nod before she went on.

"Some where along the way things changed." Holding up her hand to stop him from speaking. She corrected what she knew he had miss heard.

"Something happened but not with the way I feel for you! The people around us and in our life's changed. Parker got older and wanted more time. As a growing boy should. But this helped make a small feeling bigger. Then some where along the way a seed of misgiving was planted and a few months ago it grew."

"Bones, what are you talking about?"

"Rebecca didn't understand the part she played in her own sons life any more. Things happen to a child when they get older. They still need to know mom and dad are near by but boys seem to get closer to dads and girls get closer to moms."

"So Rebecca didn't understand what was going on with Parks. Why would you have to leave?"

"That's just it Booth. She saw Parker's reaching out to you as a need to move on and leave her behind."

"So the reason you left was my ex needs to work out her issues?"

"Yes and no!"

"I'm confused why did you leave?"

"Part so that Rebecca would let you see Parker. But I didn't want to be the reason you didn't get your family."

"My family?"

"Booth, you have always said family comes first."

"Yes and you don't think that I consider you as part of my family?"

"I'm part of your work family."

"Bones, your more the part of my work family. I love you! My job our jobs are hard enough with the shooting and danger we face day in and day out. I need someone at home to help me make since of why things happen."

"I love you too but, Parker is your son and me being here was making it to where you couldn't see him."

"Again that's Rebecca's fault not yours. You have done nothing but support and love my son and I! If that's not good enough for her then SHE needs to leave. I love you Bones I wish you had talked to me before you left."

"And if I had you would have done what hum?"

"I don't know but letting you run away wouldn't have been on the list."

"We both know she was saying leave me or you won't see him until you do."

"Yes that's what she was saying but, if you and I had talked things out instead of you running off we might have found a different way to handle things." He paused a moment before he kept going.

"In family you can't shoot first and ask questions later. It turns out like the mess we're in now."

"I was just doing what I felt was best for everyone." The hurt tone in her voice not well hidden.

"That's just it you did what YOU thought was right! It wasn't."

"Booth I'm sorry I'm not the perfect mate for you but things happen and we can't change the past."

"No we can't." The fall of her face left her feelings in the open.

"We can learn and grow from it." He said paying for their food.

"What are you saying? That you don't want to be with me again?"

"No Bones, I don't want to be with you again." This time the hurt and anger was replaced by the feeling of loss clearly in her eyes.

"I understand."

"I don't want to try again Bones, cause you and I never stopped being together."

"But I left?"

"So we took a break. Now I'm not saying we can go back to what we had. But maybe we could make something stronger."

"I would like that." Bones said as they headed to Booths SUV.

"I would too. But, as you said we need to work something's out first. For now I think it's best if we start out slow and see what happens." Booth's words even if it was what they both knew were true still hurt them.

"I agree. What about Parker?"

"What about him?"

"Should I try to see him?"

"For now I thing letting him know your safe and back at work should be alright. Everything else can be worked out later. You didn't just hurt me when you left Bones. You hurt him as well. We know you were only a call away but, you left him alone. There are something's and hurts that only time can heal."

"Thanks for meeting me." She said hugging him goodbye before he got in his SUV.

"Any time Bones anytime. Call me when your ready we will head out for a few drinks or something." Booths last words brought tears to her eyes as she watched the man she loved drive away.

A/N: What happens when Parker finds out Bones is back? How do the dates go? Later: why is Bones in a graveyard?

Thanks to everyone who has or will read this story! Any and all HONEST feedback is welcome!


	16. An agreement found

Title: An agreement found  
Series: PD 16/?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.  
Rating: PG  
Beta: My iPad and I  
Summary: Things are now changing for Booth. Are they good or bad changes? What's Parker think of Bones being home?  
People: Parker, Booth, Rebecca, Sweets, and Oc

An agreement found

Booths day had started out well. Bones was home. Maybe not staying with him again yet but, she was home with the people that loved her! His morning had been spent doing paperwork. Around lunchtime an old war buddy showed up at his door.

"Well as I live and breathe." Was as far as the man got before being pulled into a welcoming hug.

"Hey man. What's it been two years?" Booth asked sitting on the top of his now cleared desk.

"Four but who's counting." His friend replied taking one of the visitors chairs.

"What brings you to see me? Your not in trouble again are you?"

"Can't an old friend just drop by?" The man asked smiling at Booth.

"An old friend yea. You not normally."

"Believe it or not Seeley I'm visiting my daughter."

"You have a child here?"

"She keeps telling me after she joined the FBI she's not a child anymore."

"Kids are always kids no matter the age." Booth smiled speaking as much to his friend as himself.

"True but given how I met the guy she's seeing I guess I have to admit she's not as young as she use to be."

"I take it she didn't know daddy was coming?"

"Oh she knew. I'm just not sure the good doctor knew." They spent the next few minutes swapping story's of the past few years.

"I hate to say hello and run but, the new mans taking us to lunch to try and make up for his blunder in judgement the other day." No sooner had the man got the words out then a couple entered the office talking.

"There you are dad." His daughter spoke not taking her eyes away from the other person with her.

"Mr. Beck, there is a little place a few miles away that's got great food!" The man said before looking up as his words were met with silence.

"Sweets? Your the new boy friend?" Booth smiled once he got his mouth to work.

"You two know each other?" His friend asked smiling.

"Sweets, Dr. Sweets helps my team out sometimes on cases. Trust me she could do a lot worse." He said smiling to his friend and laying a hand to the young doctors shoulder.

"If you got Booth's okay I guess I can overlook how we met. But don't push for much room yet boy." The man said pulling his child to one side and Sweets to his other walking out the door.

The rest of Booth's afternoon went by much the same as his morning had. It was nearing two in the afternoon when his cell rang out.

"Seeley, I'm tied up at work. Drew can't get home for three maybe four more hours. Could you pick up Parker from school and keep him until six for me please?" His ex asked.

"Yes, does he have anything after school today?"

"No, just homework. He has a report due in a few weeks he needs to at least start researching for."

"Alright, call when your ready for him to come home. I'll feed him tonight."

"Thanks, I owe you one." She said before hanging up.

"Dad!" Parker exclaimed running into his fathers open arms.

"Hey buddy. Your mom said you need help looking up things for a report. How about we get a snack and then head home to get the ball rolling."

"Dad, no one says that any more. Did they say that way back when the first ball was rolled?" His smile lighting up his face as they left his school.

"Yes, how about this then? Lets get this show on the road."

The rest of the ride home was as easy going. The research went well soon Booth was learning more from his son then the other way around. After a few hours of looking online and in a few books the pair was ready for a dinner break. The planned stop for a snack after school hadn't happened due to a miss turn. Instead of looping back the pair had headed home.

After a quick chicken fingers and chips for Parker and leftovers for Booth the rest of the homework they both had was started. It didn't take long for Parker to finish his. Booth was finishing up a report as his cell rang. It was Rebecca letting him know she was home.

"Dad, is Bones home?" Parker asked as they were heading to Parkers home.

"She's staying with a friend but, yes she's back in town!"

"Why hasn't she called me?"

"Right now Bones and I are working something's out. After that happens I'm sure she'll call you buddy."

"But, she nor I did anything wrong dad. Please ask her to call me." The pent up tears in both men's eyes twinkling as the SUV pulled up the drive at Parker's.

"It's not that easy son." He said turning off the SUV.

"Why can't it be that easy?"

"It just isn't."

"Can't you make it that way please dad. I want to see her. I miss her so much!"

"Buddy, sometimes things aren't fair. This is one of those times. I promise she will call you soon." Watching his sons body tense Booth walked over hugged him then motioned for his ex to join him by the SUV. Parker simply hugged his father back before storming in the front door past a confused mom and step dad.

"What's wrong with him?" Rebecca asked standing by her ex.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Brennan?"

"She and I talked this morning. We agreed to start slow and see where things go."

"What happens if this time things still don't work out like you want?"

"They will work out fine between Bones and I. It's just when others start trouble between us we have issues."

"Seeley, I'm sorry for the way I was these past few months. Stress is hard but fear is even harder to over come."

"So is your green eyed monster hidden now?"

"Yes and I deserved that. Now things are going to be better. Drew reminded me the other day how unfair I was being to you! You had to let Drew into Parker's life. I gave you no choice. But, you didn't do the same thing with Dr Brennan to me. You let me know she would be around him upfront. Then over the years things became second nature with her."

"Yes second nature alright. In away I guess you being the over protective mom did me a favor."

"Why would you say that? I would say it hurt you by the way I handled things."

"You did. But, you also showed me how blind I had been. Bones and I didn't choose to move the relationship on to living together out of our love. At first it was my need of a place. Then later it was just what happened. She is still that scared little girl that is always looking for me or anyone else to leave her."

"No she's not Seeley!"

"Then why on Earth did she run? Hum can you answer that? Why did she not trust me enough to sit down and talk things out before running off?"

"She loves you almost as much as your son does!"

"Bones loves me I know. But is our love enough to make her change?"

"Deep down you don't want her to change and we both know it! Seeley she didn't leave you to hurt you."

"Alright Doctor why did she leave me, Parker, her friends, and a job she loves then? If it wasn't that her fight or flight button got pushed what was it?"

"Love"

"Love? Love what?"

"Love is why she left you. Love is why she came back. And love is why you will still be with her when you have to have help to get out of bed in the morning."

"I already need help some mornings!" He smiled for the first time in their talk.

"Seeley, Brennan loves you. She went away thinking it would let you keep your son in your life. That given the choice you would choose him over her."

"Which I guess she's right in away. I love her but, Parker's my son. I'm not sure what I would have done."

"She was telling you she wanted your happiness over her own."

"Bones, always puts others before herself."

"And seeing the man you love hurt and the only way to help is to let him go! That is the biggest love of all. I'm not sure Drew and I have that strong of love."

"But, she left with out talking with me first. We might have found another way to solve the issue."

"Yes, but her past and her future were both staring at her. You can't stand here and tell me that if you could help Brennan the most by letting her go you wouldn't."

"Again it didn't help me."

"But it did Seeley. It took her leaving and everyone to be upset at me for me to see the light. If you had both stayed here I'm not sure if we would be talking right now. We might be in a court battle over our son."

"Your right. I need to run. If you need me to get him again let me know." He smiled and headed towards home.

A/N: How will things turn out for B&B? Will Parker understand why Bones is taking baby steps back into his life?

Thanks to everyone who has and will read this. Any and all honest feedback is welcome!


	17. Is it worth it?

Title: Is it worth it?  
Series: PD 17/?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the people, places, or things you already know.  
Summary: Booth and Bones have a long awaited time together.  
Rating: T adult talk with in.  
Beta: My iPad and I  
People: Booth and Bones

Is it worth it?

Over the next few months things returned to normal. True to Booths word he and Bones shared some easy fun nights out. They went from going to the firing range to dancing and dinner. Things were going so well in fact the partners no longer held the fear of what had happened.

"Booth, what's wrong?" Bones asked entering her office.

"Nothing's wrong."

"If all is right why were you studying my art wall so well then?"

"Do you remember the other day when Park's asked you to call him?"

"Yes, he just asked how I was and what I knew about London."

"Rebecca told me today she and Drew both got job offers."

"That's great! They are both good people who deserve every chance at a good life."

"Yes they do. But the reason he asked about London is that's where they might be going to."

"That's a great trip for a child Parkers age."

"Not a trip Bones. This would be for the next five to ten years."

"Ohh"

"Yea, this is a big change. For the first time Rebecca asked what I thought about the chance of them moving."

"She's come along way since she wanted me out of your life."

"Yes, I'm glad for the change. I just hate the way it happened!"

"I said I'm sorry Booth."

"That's just it Bones you have nothing to be sorry for! She was the one who was scared. She was the one who jumped with out finding out all the facts. And she's the one that pushed you out of Park's and my lives."

"But she also helped us. She showed us that as long as we have each other we can over come anything!"

"She shouldn't have pushed you away. She should have talked to us like the grown ups we are."

"Yes, she should have but in the last few months I think she's made up for that don't you?"

"Bone's she has let Parker talk to us on the phone. He's come over a few times and she even had us over for dinner a night or two. But, no matter what she does she can't make up for the hurt she put us in!"

"Do you feel the same way about me? I left you both. I hurt you both."

"Yes you did. But you did it to help us. She did it to protect herself. It had little to nothing to do with keeping Park's safe."

"I'm not going to do this again we both agree things could have been handled in a better way but that's in the past now. We can't change it. There's no use and beating a horse any more."

"Beating a dead horse Bones."

"Why would I beat a horse if it were already dead?"

"No, that's the saying Bones. When someone has been over and over the same thing. You don't want to beat a dead horse."

"Okay, I don't want to beat a dead horse. What's on your mind?"

"I have a good job here, your here, and the teams here."

"Who says a new job wouldn't be as good if not better? The team might not be there in person but I'm sure Cam's only a call away if you needed her."

"And you?"

"I love my life here! But, if you want to move to London I won't try and stop you."

"Would you go with me?"

"Yes, Booth I would. I will go any where, do anything, and be any one you need me to be. Don't forget they might not move at all."

"If they do. I have two choices. I can be here and video chat with my son and take trips to see him. Or leave my live here and move to be with him."

"Booth, I can't tell you what choice to make. I can tell you what ever happens your son loves you. I love you. If nothing else remember your not alone!" Her words were followed by an earth shattering kiss.

"Your right. Thank you! How about Chinese for dinner?" Booth asked placing his hand on the small of her back as they left her office.

"Hum, how about you get take out and meet me at my place?" Bones asked as she climbed into her car.

"Alright I'll see you in half an hour." He said before kissing her.

Half an hour later her door bell rang making her laugh. No matter how many times she had told Booth to use the key she gave him he still rings the bell.

"Smells great! Do you still have the bag in your car?"

"My extra bag? Yes why?"

"It might be a good idea to bring it in now."

"Why would I need to bring it in?" He asked noticing for the first time what she had on or what she didn't have on would be the better word.

"Bones, you didn't just answer the door dressed like that did you?" His eyes darting around the living room.

"No I had this on." She said holding up her robe. As he quickly grabbed his bag from his car and rejoined her in the living room.

"What's wrong with this? It's my house, I'm home for the night, and the man I love is with me." She asked once the door was shut.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

"Your face matches my top."

"Oh really? What's this tell you?" He asked pulling her back side flush to his growing front.

"Happy to see me?"

"No, not in the slightest." He spoke in between nibbles on her long neck and shoulders.

"We'll I guess this is for something else then?" She asked her hand wondering to the bulging in his jeans.

"It's for a woman I know in this smoking hot nighty!"

What ever her response might have been neither of them would know. As soon as his lips stopped speaking hers started moving down his neck.

Before long the short nibbles to each others necks and lips weren't enough for them. As he pulled the top strap of her nighty down their eyes met. Each asking the other if they were sure about this step. They had shared kisses and a few heated touches but hadn't yet crossed the line to lovers again. Now with the food in the kitchen and Booths bag on the living room floor the pair were on the thresh holds of doing just that.

The only answer he got was Bones pulling her top off and letting it fall to the floor bearing her chest for him to see. The bulge in his pants continued to grow as his eyes slowly drank in her hardening nipples and full chest. His mouth watered at the sight before him.

It only took one small brush of her hand on his hardness for him to be down to his boxers and her naked in front of him. The love making was slow and easy at first. Then it seemed as if they were trying to win a long drooling race. The night full of love only stopped at the rising son. During the night they had taken short breaks to eat or rest. As the first rays of sun crossed the lovers bed the pair drifted off into a well worn sleep.

A/N: This is not the end. Only a chapter or two to go! How do things go from here?

Will Parker move?

Thank you to every one who has read and will read this story! Any and all honest feedback is welcome!


End file.
